Secrets and lies Revealed?
by lesphinx
Summary: What are the implications when Chris was reverted into a young boy and how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What are the implications when Chris was reverted into a young boy and how will they cope?

I made Chris younger in this fic, 16. I always pity him you know, with the heavy burden.

Chris sighed for the umpteenth time. He had spent the past half an hour trying to convince the sisters to go on a demon hunt but to no avail. They gave him the usual we haves lives, we are busy and we are tired of vanquishing so many demons speech.

As if he weren't he thought but they just couldn't understand just how important it was to vanquish the demons. These demons could be the ones that turn Wyatt evil, no they didn't know about that and he didn't plan on telling them. It was not as if the sisters trusted him completely. Phoebe just got her empathic powers and was already able to sense his conflicted feelings if he was not cautious about guarding his feelings, Paige make no attempt to hide her feelings about him being a "stud" whitelighter as she so called him, piper was very friendly towards him in the beginning because of the spell that Leo had casted. After the spell wore off, she was very cold towards him. It hurt him to think that his own mother disliked him and blamed him for her husband's absence. Well she may not have declared him her marriage destroyer but knowing his mom, he knew she blamed him and her displeasure towards him only prove his belief. No, he couldn't think of her as his mother. His mum and aunts loved him more than anything in the world and they wouldn't treat him like they did now; like some stranger who disrupted their lives. No they weren't his family. His family died when he was fourteen. Tears threatened to fall at the thought of that fateful day. It had been his birthday and should have been a joyous occasion but no, fate just had the most morbid sense of humor to mock humans. They were not his family, not the people whom he grew up with, not yet. Every time he would hide behind and just look at her. She just reminded him too much of his mother and everytime he saw her looking so sad, his heart broke too. He always wanted to just run to her and tell her that everything was alright or let her hug him and comfort him like when he was little cos he himself was tired of all the lies and secrets. Sometimes he even wondered what she would think or do if she knew who he truly was, or what his deceased mother would think when she learn of all the lies that her baby had been telling. He admit that he was the one who sent Leo to Valhalla but he could never let anyone know of that fact. It was just the excuse that they could use to change their whitelighter. Sending Leo to Valhalla was so that he could gain the girls' trust and at the same time get his father out of his sight. He couldn't stand seeing his father. He hated the man for his absence during his childhood but most of all for failing to turn up when his mom needed healing. Just thinking of him made Chris seethed with hatred. So it was in a way killing two birds with one stone. His relationship with the sisters was improving. Of course that was until Leo managed to leave Valhalla and come back accusing Chris of sending him to Valhalla which Chris unarguably denied.

"Were you listening to a word that I was saying? Chrissssss………."

"Huh" Chris said as Paige's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he collected his thoughts, "what did you say".

"As I was saying…" but was interrupted by phoebe who had been observing Chris for a long time now. She had gotten this huge emotional vibe from him and from what she just saw she could tell that he was struggling with his emotions just a while ago.

"Are you okay" she gently asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. So as I was saying about the demons….."

"Chris, maybe you should take a break, you know relax a little"

Of course, He, of all people should be relaxing. He was just sixteen, for god's sake. People his age should be out enjoying the time of their life their youth. Who ever said he liked doing this. Even if was not a big fan of studying, what he would give now to be in school with his friends, training for his football games. He used to be captain of his high school football team as well as the basketball team, president of the student council as well as a high achiever in grades but all this responsibilities were nothing compared to his current mission-saving his brother. How did he even let anybody convince him to take up the mission, right cos he's a halliwell, the only one that Wyatt would never suspect of betraying him and the only one with the power to do so. Power, how ironic, the reason for his brother's turning and his current predicament. But he could not think of relaxing, it was selfish. At least he had a happy childhood despite his father's absence. The kids in his future did not have a childhood or a semblance to one. He highly doubt they even knew the meaning of that word. The poor kids had to live in constant fear.

"You know if you were actually the one doing the vanquishing, you wouldn't be so enthusiastic about the demons"

Oh believe me, thought Chris; if Leo wasn't so constantly on my tail, I wouldn't even be standing here asking for your help. He just couldn't risk getting caught by Leo using his powers, who would then conveniently recycle Chris' soul or have him sent back to the future. Chris had the right mind to blow Leo up but that would mean exposing the fact that he was a witch. You would be shocked if you ever see me vanquishing a demon or demons for that matter or just know of my powers, aunt paige, Chris mused.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chris asked suddenly.

"She had to meet the deadline, some of us actually have work" Paige answered.

"What! What about the demon hunt?"

"The demon hunt is postponed till further notice. I gotta run too, temp job"

With that she disappeared in a cloud of swirling orbs.

"Did I hear something about a demon hunt" said piper as she walked into the attic.

"I was just trying to convince your sisters to go on a demon hunt"

"Chris, I know you're concerned but could you just cut us some slack"

"But."

"No buts, I promised if you just let us rest a while we would go with you on another demon hunt on Friday"

"Did I hear an invitation to a demon hunt? How about I do one right now?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Chris and piper turned around to see a very ugly demon with many talons protruding from his skin. Before either of them could react, the demon threw a potion and it landed on Chris' feet. It exploded on contact and threw piper onto the floor. Piper looked up just in time to see smoke dissipating to reveal a small boy.

"Chris?" Piper called out.

"Mommy?" the boy answered in his tiny, scared voice.

TBC

This is my first time tell me what you think and if I should continue, I always had a few ideas but did not know how to write. I know there are many Chris fics and they all seemed the same but I just loved his character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy"

The word resounded in Piper's head. Since Piper met Leo, she knew immediately that he was the one; the one that she had been searching for her entire life and would willingly spend the rest of her life with him. But of course at that time she did not knew who he really was-a whitelighter and it was highly prohibited for witches to fall in love with their whitelighter let alone marry them. And of course being the Piper that she was, she did just all of the above. And after marrying Leo, she always dreamt of having kids of their own and how loving their family would be. When Wyatt came along after much waiting, she devoted her time to being a good mother and enjoyed the happiness that her precious bundle of joy brought along.

Watching Wyatt grow bigger everyday, Piper couldn't wait for him to say his first word which she hoped would be "mama". But now, little Chris had stolen the very word that she had reserved for her baby when he mistakenly thought her to be his mother, Piper thought.

However, Piper had to admit, though that sacred word had not come out the way she had dreamt of it to be, the word that came out of Chris's mouth was also very fine. It stirred up a lot of emotions too; it struck a chord in her heart and somewhere in the recesses of her mind told her that the word sounded very right. The word just seemed as if it belonged and had a sense of familiarity attached to it though it was impossible.

Piper pushed those impossible thoughts out of her head and felt a bit of sadness and betrayal that it was her neurotic future whitelighter and not her angel that had offered the word.

"Mommy, my head hurts." Chris said as he was reeling from the side effects of the potion that the demon had thrown at him. He looked over when he got no response from his mother and saw that she was in daze. Worried, he went over and gently shook his mother. This snapped Piper out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Piper asked, still in a daze.

"My head hurts, mommy" he repeated.

There, he said the word again

"I think you're mistaken but I'm not your mommy."

"No, mommy you're my mommy did a demon do something to your head too?"

"No, listen Chris I know you may not understand but maybe it had something to do with the potion the demon hit you with. You're not my son, I only have one son and his name is Wyatt, ok?"

Chris, being the young boy that he was, of course could not understand what Piper was saying. All he knew was that his mommy had just said that she only had one son, Wyatt.

With a sad and rejected look, his big green eyes which were welling up with tears looked into Piper's eyes and he said "Kay, I underand". Immediately after finishing what he said, he orbed out, leaving a very shocked Piper behind him.

Piper was shocked as well as confused. If Chris was reverted to a kid, he shouldn't have his powers. Then, how was it that he was able to orb? Unless he was a half-whitelighter too but except for Paige and Wyatt, Piper knew of no other half-whitelighters or any whitelighter in a relationship in the world. Could he really be my son, piper thought, she really did not want to think that it was true especially after how they all had treated him.

Well, I guess there could other half-whitelighters in the future, Piper thought trying to find a logical answer to counter what her instincts were telling her and after all Chris had told many lies so he couldn't be trusted, maybe what happened between Leo and me brought out the passion in those rule-abiding pacifists. Well, whatever the case I have to find my little whitelighter back. Piper couldn't risk a little kid with whitelighter powers running amok in the city. It was not safe and he might get into trouble.

Meanwhile, on the golden gate bridge where Chris had orbed out to:

He was sitting on one of the beams and couldn't contain it any longer and started crying. With the falling of his tears, the wind howled back in response. Chris couldn't believe what he had just heard. His mother did not want him anymore. Nobody wanted him anymore. He rarely saw his father; he was always busy and only came on special occasions or when Wyatt called for him. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe were both busy and he bet that if his mommy didn't want him, neither would his aunts. Of course there was always Wyatt and grandpa but what could Wyatt do: hide him under his bed? And even if he went to grandpa, grandpa couldn't take care of him since he had recently fallen sick. Not knowing what to do, Chris cried even harder and the howling storm intensified. Chris knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was feeling really lost and couldn't really care about using his magic in public.

"Leo, get down here this instant"

"Blessed be, Piper, I was just coming to see you."

"Really, why would that be?"

"Well, we sense a new Power surge like that freak storm out there"

It was only now that Piper realized that there was a storm.

"So, why did you call me for?"

Piper updated Leo on what had happened. "So can you sense Chris, we have to bring him back."

"I sense him. Here" he said as he offered Piper his hand.

They materialised on the Golden Gate Bridge and strong wind was howling all around them.

"Whoa" Piper exclaimed. She had never been so high before and the freak weather was making her feel even more uncomfortable. Her fear soon dissipated as she saw her little whitelighter sitting on one of the beams crying and shivering in the cold. She suddenly felt sorry for the little boy and went into motherly mode.

"Chris, come on, we have to get you out of here, and you will catch a cold."

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Stop being stubborn people may see you up here and they will call the police"

"No they won't"

"Why not"

"I covered myself"

"You what?" Piper said distracting him as she motioned for Leo to get Chris

Leo managed to get the boy who was struggling against his strong arms. Leo refused to budge and orbed all of them back to the manor.

Once they arrived back at the manor, Leo released the boy after Piper said a spell that prevented anybody from leaving the manor.

"Well that was weird and what was it about covering himself"

"I don't know why don't you ask him and what is it about being weird" Piper asked.

"When I sensed Chris, it was like sensing for Wyatt"

"What!"

"That's why I said it was weird"

Both Piper and Leo turned to the little boy sitting on the couch with his chin rested on his knees, he was shivering badly. When Piper saw his state, she hurried to her room to get a towel and blankets for the poor boy. He refused her help and wanted her to leave him alone and let him go. She on the other hand wanted to keep him warm. Their eyes met for a minute, his eyes blazing with defiance but behind that defiance, she could see rejection, confusion and sadness, before he lost consciousness. It took a minute as Piper stared the unconscious body of the little boy, before she realized how familiar those eyes were.

TBC

A bit draggy, I know, but you know, at the suggestion of some that I do a longer story. I was actually planning to stop at the Chris orbing out part. So wad'ya think? And thanks for the reviews, they were very encouraging esp since I had a lousy school day that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The word "Mommy" and those eyes that were filled with rejection and sadness came back to haunt Piper. She was at a lost. How could she not have seen it when the all the evidence had been right in front of her all along and all the clues that she should have noticed. She felt worse as she recalled when Chris had called her mommy. She mindlessly dismissed him and broke his poor little heart. She would do anything for him and to make him forgive her. Then, there was also this nagging feeling all along that there was something different yet familiar about Chris and she ignored it. Her senses had never been wrong and the only time that she should have trusted it, she didn't. He's my baby, Piper thought, my own precious baby and I not only brushed him off but also disregarded him. At the thought of this, Piper started to sob.

Meanwhile, after seeing Chris passed out, Leo immediately rushed over to heal him. Though he managed to heal him, Chris was still unconscious. He looked at Chris and thought about why when he had sensed for Chris, it was just like sensing for Wyatt. And how Chris's little tantrum at the bridge reminded him of Piper. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Piper's sudden sobbing. He went over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Chris, I hurt him so much and now he's angry at me."

"I'm sure he's not, Piper"

"No, he is. I can tell from his eyes and after how we all treated him."

"Well, you can't blame us after all the lies that he told us."

"Of course, we should have known better"

"No we couldn't and how did he managed to get onto the bridge in the first place, he shouldn't have his powers …….so what did tell you about him lying to us."

However, Piper was not paying attention to what Leo was saying. She saw the still unconscious Chris lying on the couch and asked Leo

"Did you heal him?"

"Yes, I did"

"Then why isn't he awake yet?"

"He was exhausted by his excessive use of powers, side effects of a potion and fatigue so he would be out for a while."  
"Well, then what are you waiting for, orbed him to our bed" snapped Piper.

Leo was taken aback by Piper's harsh tone but nevertheless orbed Chris to the big, comfortable bed. He was curious about Piper's sudden preoccupation and concern over Chris but before he could question her about it, a familiar jingle sounded and Leo informed Piper that he had to go.

Piper lied beside Chris, running her fingers through Chris's hair and staring at his face. She took in his facial features and placed her right hand over his chest, afraid that he would just orb away when he woke up. How could I not have noticed how much he looks like me, Piper thought and tears started to well up in her eyes again. She wanted to just lie down there with Chris the whole day but Wyatt started to cry so Piper had to get up to attend to him.

A few hours later, in the early evening, everybody was back home, including Leo but except for Leo, the others still did not know that Chris had been turned into a little boy. Piper, who had went to her room to change her clothes, saw Chris waking up. She just sat beside him and watched him as he started to take note of his surroundings.

"Mmph"

"You were sick so I asked Le.. daddy to orb you here to rest"

"But you dun wan me"

"Of course I do, sweetheart"

"No you dun"

"Yes, I do baby"

"But you say you only wan Wy and you say you are not my mommy."

"Of course not baby, remember that demon that hit you with the potion, he also hit me with the potion that made me only want Wyatt" Piper replied with the best lie she could think of at the moment. Luckily for Piper, due to Chris's naivety, he actually believed what Piper said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" Piper replied, "come on let's get you something to eat."

Piper stood up, beckoned him to follow while she went to take Wyatt who had also woken up from his afternoon nap. With one hand carrying Wyatt, She held out her other hand for Chris.

"Who's dat?"  
"That's Wyatt, your brother"

"No, Wy's not a baby"

This had Piper stumped. She did not know how to explain to Chris that he had actually traveled to the past, posing as their whitelighter and got turned into a kid all thanks to a demon. Or better still, would his young mind even understand if she was to tell him the truth. No, she decided, she couldn't tell him and anyway it was not like she knew what to tell him.

Stories formulated in her mind as to what she would tell Chris but every idea just seemed so ridiculous and illogical. Young as Chris may be, she seriously doubt that even he would believe her lies. Lies, oh yes, he had been telling them ever since he got to the past and Piper made a note to teach her baby not to lie when he's born.

Although Piper was very much against the idea of lying especially to Chris since she would be setting a bad example. But well, since he had been lying since he got here, he can't blame me for lying to him, thought Piper. And what do you know, everything's worth a shot.

"Do you remember the demon that hit you with the potion; he also hit Wyatt with a potion that turned him into a baby."

"Then how come you remember me"

"You're my baby. Of course I would remember you" though this had not been the case at all since Piper had never once recognized Chris.

"Then are you going to vanqwis the demon"

"Yeah don't worry about it. I won't let him hurt you."

"Piper, are you planning to eat your dinner" Paige's voice rang from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Piper replied, a bit annoyed at her sister's impatience.

"Come on, sweetheart" Piper said in a soft voice to Chris.

Needless to say, Phoebe and Paige were surprised to know that their whitelighter was turned into a kid but that also meant that they didn't have to go on his annoying weekly demon hunts. The dinner went well, rather uneventful except for the fact that Phoebe and Paige kept bombarding Chris with questions about himself. Chris of course was confused as to why his aunts acted like they didn't know him but thought it could be because they too lost their memories of him due to the demon's potions.

Piper busied herself with distracting her sisters from asking too many questions and those that would reveal too much. So far, Chris had managed to miraculously refrain from calling them aunt and daddy even though Piper had not told him to do so. Curious as she was about her son, her sisters and Leo still did not of Chris's identity so before she could tell them in private, she did not want them to give away her lie that she feared may result in Chris's orbing away again.

Just as Leo was about to ask his fair of questions, Piper interrupted by serving dessert which she spent the entire afternoon preparing. Chris's face broke into a grin when he saw what his mother had prepared for dessert. Piper's heart melted when she saw Chris's delight and all the effort and essence of tiredness spent on preparing the sumptuous dinner evaporated.

"Hmmmm…. This's really nice. Can I have a second helping?"

"So say Chris, how old are you?"

"Three" he replied holding up four fingers proudly.

However, a few seconds later he closed two fingers revealing only two fingers. Knitting his eyebrows, he looked weirdly at his fingers as if confused about how many fingers three would be. Everybody laughed at this as they saw just how cute exactly Chris looked.

"Actually I'm going to be four soon. Right, mommy?" Chris asked Piper

"Err…." Was all Piper could mutter as the question momentarily had her at a loss of words.

"Mommy?" came the distant voice of Leo.

TBC

Sorry, I had a writer's block so I wouldn't mind suggestions. And, yes I know and agree that putting Chris to be 16 was a stupid mistake but at that time I was thinking of the sacrifices that Chris had to make (all the games and lessons that he would missed; the latter is ridiculous but not for geniuses like Chris) and giving up his life as a teenager to save his brother. Lots of thanks and love to those that reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mommy" the word reverberated and resounded in Leo's ears. A thousand thoughts surfaced in his mind. Was it some kind of mistake or was he really his son? All children are innocent and most certainly do not lie but it could be yet another of Chris's elaborate plans to make them trust him. And then again was he even his son? Afterall, Piper and him are now officially divorced and Piper had been seeing some other guys, much to his disappointment. Of course it wasn't that he didn't trust Piper but anything could happen and such things aren't really for Leo to say. Not that Leo could do anything about it even if he was against it; it was really Piper's choice and he respect and will always support her decisions.

No, Chris just couldn't be his son. If any other kid on the street were to come up to him and say that he or she is Leo's child, he may have given the kid the benefit of the doubt but CHRIS! The whitelighter was the main cause of the breakup of his and Piper's marriage and Leo seriously doubt a kid would breakup his parents' marriage or even worse, risk his own existence. And especially after all this time Leo was convinced and determined that the kid was up to no good and the cause of his misery. Everything sane and logical in him screamed to say that it was not possible and untrue as it was what he wanted to believe while his subconscious knew otherwise.

"No. You are lying. You're a conniving and lying brat"

"Mommy" Chris cried out, afraid of Leo's accusing tone and ran to hide behind Piper.

"Leo, don't"

Looking over at Piper's expression and then thoroughly at Chris who was half covered by Piper, any doubts that Leo had were all gone. Chris was indeed his son; he had the facial features of his mother and his eyes. Not only had he failed to recognize his son but also all this while, Leo had been so determined to find an excuse to get rid of Chris; threatening to kill him in Valhalla, recycle his soul and send him back to the future………….

While Leo had been very suspicious and in a way curious about the secrets surrounding their whitelighter, he had not expected such a shocking revelation. Now, everything started to make sense; how Chris was able to get to the bridge when he was turned into a kid, and Piper's reaction towards him earlier.

Leo started feeling very guilty about it but at the same time he was upset and angry with Piper. Piper had obviously known Chris's identity but did not bother to tell him who he really was.

"Piper, why…….." Leo started but was cut off by Piper.

"Later, Leo"

"Chris, honey, I think its time for bed don't you think?"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"But I just woke up and we just had dinner"

"No buts. I say its bedtime and you had a long day. Come on now" Piper said as she picked up Wyatt too.

Upstairs in Piper's bedroom

"Mommy, why am I sleeping in your room?"

"Cos I want to protect you from the demon"

"What bout Wy?" Chris asked concerned about his brother.

"Don't worry, Daddy will take care of him."

"But daddy was really scary just now"

"Its not daddy's fault baby, it's the demon's. Daddy didn't mean to sound scary"

"But daddy doesn't like me"

"That's not true sweetheart"

"Yes it is. Daddy only like Wyatt. He never comes when I call him but always come for Wyatt"

"Its not true daddy loves both of you just the same" Piper said trying to reassure Chris but was rather shocked herself at this little piece of detail. Little boys may feel jealous over favoritisms and vy for attention but normally after a while they would forget about it and if a three year old could see and tell you that his daddy never comes for him, it could only mean one thing. Thinking back to the hostility between Chris and Leo, Piper had to admit that it had to be true though she did not want it to be so.

Before leaving the room, Piper said a little spell to make sure her boys were really asleep. She did not want any of her boys to overhear the conversation that they were going to have when she went down.

"Piper, why didn't you tell us who Chris really was?"

"I was planning to tell you when Chris was not around but didn't have the chance to do so and you totally blew it up Leo. You scared him."

"Sorry about that but how did you expect me to react? I mean we have all been very suspicious of his adult self and he just dropped that bomb. Naturally, I would like to think that he is lying. How's he"  
"He's fine except for the fact that you scared him. If there's anybody you should feel sorry towards, it's him and he let out something while I was getting him to sleep."

"What did he say?"

"Well, let's just say that you did not get the Father of the year award"

"What's that supposed to mean"  
"that means that you were too busy playing favorites to care about Chris."

"I wouldn't do that"  
"I wouldn't be too sure, it came from Chris"  
"Well, he's wrong and he's just a kid so what would he know"

"He's a bright kid so I say he knows a lot and you're lucky he's asleep so he wouldn't hear this conversation cos you are acting like big jerk Leo Wyatt. All you care about yourself and how you would never screw up. "

This seemed to wake Leo up, "so what do I do Piper? He probably hates me now."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He's just a kid, you can try to do something for him to make it up to him. " Piper replied softly, sorry for her own outburst.

"Ohh… we will bring him to the mall tomorrow to buy some clothes and toys since he wouldn't have any," Phoebe suddenly said, having been quiet all this while.

"Yeah and I will buy him the biggest ice-cream to make it up for all the things we've done to him" Paige added. Both sisters had been preoccupied with their own thoughts after Chris's revelation and had been MIA for quite a while.

"See, you can do little stuff like this to make it up to him. We can even go to the park or beach tomorrow if he wants to."

"And I will make sure that I accompany him the whole day. Forget about the other Elders, I wouldn't answer them even there is an impending apocalypse."

"There its gonna work out just fine although I'm not so sure about the impending apocalypse part." Piper said , a smile tugging at the end of her lips.

"Yeah it is. We are gonna the whole day together tomorrow, the whole family" Leo and her sisters agreed.

_Everything's just gonna be fine. We will spend the whole day together and it will all work out. We will all make it up to him _

PLS R & R and tell me if I should continue or end it off here cos as you can see it can go both ways. Thanks again to all those that have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A bleary-eyed Chris entered the kitchen with his hair sticking out in places. The adult occupants of the manor all stared at him, unsure of what to say. Seeing this, Piper quickly said, "Morning sweetie, did you have a nice sleep." Chris muttered something inaudible under his breathe, a clear sign that he hadn't completely woken up yet.

"Never mind then, come here and have your breakfast before it turns cold."

"Yeah sweetie, quickly eat your breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us", Paige added. After a long night of insomnia pondering over Chris, it still required a bit of processing and getting used to the fact that Chris is her nephew.

"What long day?" asked the now almost-awake Chris.

"Oh right, you didn't know. We are going to the beach today," Phoebe answered.

"Realli" Chris asked loudly and excitedly, now fully awake.

"Yeah buddy, you like going to the beach huh?" replied Leo, who had been silent all this while. He was the only one who hadn't spoken to Chris since his entrance in the kitchen a few minutes ago. Seeing as how all the sisters had said something to Chris except for him, Leo desperately wanted to a part of his son's life and seek his forgiveness for how he treated his son but did not know how to go about doing so. In fact, if Leo hadn't spoken, they would have forgotten about his presence given their preoccupation with Chris.

Chris slightly back away towards his mother when Leo spoke as he was a little afraid of Leo given his outburst the day before. A glimmer of hurt flashed across his face as he saw his son retreating from him. Piper caught the sadness from Leo and beckoned Chris towards Leo, assuring him that everything was alright and daddy wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yeah champ, daddy isn't gonna hurt you. Daddy's very sorry about yesterday. Come here." Leo said as he moved closer to Chris.

Chris, however was still unsure and look to his mother. Piper nodded to Chris and Chris slowly walked towards Leo. Leo gathered Chris in his arms and hugged him, then looking into Chris's eyes , he noticed at that moment what he had failed to notice before- where the ever-suspicious Chris got his eyes from. He whispered how sorry he was and how he was going to make it up to him before Piper interrupted that Chris had to finish his breakfast and they had to get going soon.

Leo sighed, a little upset at having his moment with Chris interrupted as he could tell from Chris's eyes that the he was very close to gaining the boy's trust and forgiveness. Slowly, he set Chris down on the chair to allow him to eat his breakfast.

Looking up, he saw Piper looking at the two of them with a smile on her face and she offered him a warm smile which he returned. Although he was angry that Piper had interrupted their moment, he was glad that he was finally getting through to Chris.

Piper sat on the mat, her feet touching the smooth, fine, soft sand, staring into the distance. Ahhhhhhh, the beach- Sun, Sand and Boys. So far, the trip has been progressing very well. Everybody was enjoying themselves, her sisters were, no surprise on the other side of the beach checking the males out. And her boys were having the time of their life, all laughing away. They looked just like the perfect angels that they are.

She had never seen Chris laughed so much, of course enjoying himself would never be expected from their neurotic resident whitelighter, and it seemed as if he had forgotten all of the previous day's events and enjoyed the company of his father.

Piper had never imagined going out with her whitelighter yet now they were all at the beach together as one whole family but of course, it had also never crossed her mind that he could be her son. It just feels so right that they were now a happy family but the situation was still weirs that her eldest was now the younger son.

"Be careful, boys." She shouted to the trio but she knew that there was no such need especially when Leo was the one taking care of them. Leo would never let anything happen the boys.

After the words departed from her mouth, she saw Chris running towards her.

"Mommy, come play with us."

"Ok sweetie", Piper replied as she got to her feet and started chasing Chris on the beach, while Chris ran away from her, screaming and giggling.

She caught him and started tickling him. Chris struggled against her grasp but failed miserably in doing so. Leo came running with Wyatt, exclaiming in horror "Oh no Wyatt look who's gotten Chris. We have to save him."

The baby in Leo's arms giggled as well, highly amused and excited. The two boys' unison giggles brought smiles to their parents' face as Leo and Piper exchanged looks.

Wyatt lied beside his mother as she laid down to rest. He was not tired yet his mommy told his daddy that he was, a while back. So, Wyatt was stuck on the mat while Chris and daddy continued to play. From where he was, they were nowhere in sight. While Wyatt was jealous of all the attention that Chris was getting from daddy, he was happy as Aunt Paige bought huge ice-cream a while ago and Chris shared his with Wyatt though mommy did not like him to eat too much ice-cream as she felt that they were unhealthy for babies.

Also, he had been quite a while since they had come to the beach since daddy did not come so much nowadays and even when he did, they either went to the park or the zoo where some of the animals were really smelly and scary.

He also knew that Chris was his brother the moment he saw him, he could feel the strong bond and connection with him even if he could not speak and tell mommy or daddy. He was able to feel Chris's pain everytime mommy or daddy hurt Chris even though Chris had always tried to conceal his pain. Their brother's bond was just more powerful than that. What confused him now was why Chris had grown smaller within a day. Wyatt was very sure he was Chris even if he couldn't recognize him physically.

"Look Wy, seashells."

"Mommy, these are for you."

"Why thank you sweetheart, they are very pretty. Aren't you a sweet little boy. C'here and let me give all my sweet little angels kisses" Piper said as she leaned forward and smothered her boys with kisses.

"Only the little angels?" asked Leo.

"Leo, not in front of the boys but fine one for my big angel then."

"Ewwwwwwwww…" Chris said as he covered his eyes and Wyatt's with his hands.

"Now now Leo why don't you go get the girls and then we can go home" Piper said as she broke away from the kiss.

"So soon?" Chris whined, "Can we stay awhile longer please, mommy?" Chris pouted, showing his best puppy dog eyes.

Piper's heart melted but she did not budge "no Chris, it's getting late and you are tired already"

"Am not"

He could not protest any further as Leo returned with the sisters and almost immediately, they started telling Piper about all the cute boys that they had met. Phoebe was still going on incessantly even when they were heading towards the car so as he couldn't get his mother's attention, Chris had given up all thought of persuading her to letting him stay. He rested his head against his father's shoulder and sucked on his thumb, letting himself succumb to sleep.

On the ride home, Piper couldn't help but keep glancing in the rearview mirror at her two sleeping angels.

_Everything's just gonna be fine. We will spend the whole day together and it will all work out. We will all make it up to him _

I know this is a lousy chapter cos I lost steam after not writing for such a long time. So once again I'm gonna say the same thing. Pls R & R and tell me what you think. This could be the last chapter cos I have run out of ideas. Sorry for the long delay cos I was busy trying to prepare for my exams but I say all hope is lost, I can only pray. Thx for all the reviews and just to clear things up, Chris is 16 but he did a glamour to make himself look older. And as for the Wyatt POV's part, he is a very perceptive and special kid just like how he switched Leo and Piper's identity.


End file.
